


Friends who steal together, stay together

by ImperiusRex



Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap's Kooky Quartet, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Team Bonding, Team as Family, wanda has all the braincells of caps kooky quartet but she isnt here so they had to make do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Pietro despairs over having to miss his daughter's, Luna, birthday but Clint and Steve have a plan!
Relationships: Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Luna Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Friends who steal together, stay together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 3 of Quicksilver Week - Friendship

“Which planet?”

Quicksilver asked in confusion, the telescreen he was using in Avengers Mansion showed Crystal in her rooms on the Moon, she was getting herself ready to leave to Luna’s 7th birthday party. Pietro was supposed to have gone to on the Moon to celebrate but now a last minute change of plans had thrown that out the window. Crystal finished her make up, the lipstick was a pale shade of pink. He knew it was her favorite one, he had bought her a lifetime supply of make up from earth for her when they were married.

"The Shi’ar home world, we are being welcomed there by their royalty for a treaty and when they learned today’s date was Luna’s birthday they insisted on throwing her a party." 

“Can’t you all just reschedule, I haven’t seen Luna in weeks, you promised me that I could be there for the party!” He was getting angry now, Crystal’s lack of empathy for his situation made him upset, how could she go back on her word? Usually they tried to keep things civil between them for Luna’s sake, but it was hard when Crystal’s selfishness reared its head.

"Black Bolt said it would be rude to refuse so we have canceled everything here and will be going there. I just wanted to let you know so you didn’t teleport up here.”

He sighs. Pietro had been looking forward to this for days, Luna’s gift had been perfectly picked out and now it sat wrapped in his room just waiting to be given.

“Oh don’t give me that look, this is a great opportunity for Luna to see another planets culture and to have fun on her birthday, you can just visit her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow a new crisis could come up besides I was supposed to see her _today_ on her birthday."

Crystal rolls her eyes, “Then you can just see her on your next visitation day. I really don't have time to argue Pietro, I have to leave."

“Wait can I at least speak to-" Crystal turned off the screen and Pietro spoke to empty air "-Luna…” He slumped down in the chair feeling miserable, anger swelled in his chest. He wanted to argue with Crystal again, to make her see his side, but as usual nothing would come of it. Whatever Crystal wanted, Crystal got in the end.

"ARGH!” he punches the screen and it splinters, cracks fork out from the impact and it doesn't make him feel any better.

“Hope you didn’t break your hand with that stunt.” Steve voice says from behind him.

Pietro whipped around and saw Clint and Steve in the doorway sipping on a mug of coffee. Pietro clenched his hand, it throbbed with pain and the cuts on his fingers were starting to bleed, he hides his hand behind his back.

“I wouldn’t worry about it Steve, Quickie’s a fast healer.”

“Don’t call me that Barton and why are you here? Eavesdropping on my conversations?”

“Deaf.” Clint says pointing to his ear with her hearing device that was most definitely turned on with one hand and finishing his coffee with the other, walking up to the console, he stops by Pietro and smirks, “But yeah basically, hard not to hear when your heart is breaking so loud.”

“My heart is not broken. I- I was just surprised to find plans changed is all.”

“Sure you are,” Clint sets his mug down and takes the chair that Pietro had vacated, spinning around in it before rolling away to another console panel and turning on the screen there. 

“Stevie you gonna make Quickie pay for breaking that?”

“I’m sure Tony can cover it." Steve says as he walks up to Pietro and gives him that look, one raised brow clearly visible since he wasn’t wearing a mask even though he was in uniform. Pietro rolls his eyes and held out his hand.

“I will heal, it’s nothing.”

Steve looks it over and nods, “I’m sorry you can’t see your daughter, I know how hard its been on you lately.”

It’s a good thing Pietro had schooled his face not to show much emotion during his days with the Brotherhood where every show of softness was seen as a weakness, it saved him now from tearing up thinking about how he was missing another important day in his daughter’s life.

“The hell he can’t! We’re gonna get him to that birthday party one way or another.”

“It’s off world and without Lockjaw or someone who could get us a portal set with that destination then I won’t arrive in time to the party using a space craft.” Pietro mutters, "The device I have only goes to the moon."

“Which is why we are gonna get you a universal portal.” Clint says confidently.

Pietro zips over to where the archer was calling someone on the telescreen, "What do you mean?"

“Got Doctor Strange on speed dial back from my defenders days.” Clint says as he interlocks his fingers behind his head and kicks up his feet on the dash, grinning up at Pietro, “You can thank me now.”

Pietro rolls his eyes and sharply moves Clint’s boots off the dash just as the screen showed the face of Doctor Strange.

“Hey Doc, glad we caught you, was worried you’d be in a hell dimension or something-"

“This is the recording of Doctor Strange if you are watching this message then I am away from the Sanctum Sanctorum and possibly stuck in a hell dimension. If the situation is urgent I suggest going to the Avengers if you want to make things worse. If you want a problem to actually be solved I would suggest you contact the Fantastic Four. For any other non urgent messages then please record yourself after the tone unless you are Clint Barton in which case, Clint you were barely a Defender, please stop telling everyone you can get me to solve their problems for them.” Doctor Strange’s face froze and disappeared just as a loud beep sounded _\- please record your message-_

Pietro glares at Clint for getting his hopes up and click the off button. Clint looks sheepish then he quickly turns it back on, “Well Fantastic Four it is, they go to all kinds of worlds and dimensions!”

Johnny Storm’s face appeared on screen.

“Hey flame boy-”

“Welcome to the recording of the Fantastic Four, we are currently under attack by Doctor Doom, lost in the Negative Zone or off world. Leave us a message and if you’re cute we might get back to you.” Susan’s voice off screen said “Johnny” in a warning tone and he rolls his eyes, “Ben will call you back if you’re not cute.” Ben’s voice now “Why you little-” the video cuts off and a loud beep sounded _\- please record your message -_

“Oh COME ON!” Clint exclaims, throwing up his hands in disbelief.

Pietro’s hopes sink even lower and he glowers at Clint for getting them up in the first place. Steve taps him on the shoulder and Clint grumbles as he moves out of the chair, Steve takes his place switching the screen to showcase Avengers data files. Clint hovers over Steve’s shoulders while Pietro thinks about leaving for a long run.

“Wait A.I.M. why are we checking out A.I.M?” Clint asked.

“They have a matter transporter, and they _are_ bad guys, so I think a stealth mission to steal one to use for something good is on today’s agenda.” Steve stays with a small smile on his face as he brings up the coordinates of the latest information Natasha had secured for them. Clint punches Pietro in the arm and Pietro was too busy being surprised at Steve willing to steal to move out of the way quickly.

“Ya see Quickie?! We got you covered.”

“Well we don’t have the matter transporter yet, so I wouldn’t celebrate.”

“Aw lighten up, how hard can this be for the three of us? This will take 10 minutes with your speed.”

_**Three Hours Later** _

Pietro glares at Clint from the corner of his eye where they were tied up and suspended over a vat of boiling chemical liquid, “10 minutes huh?”

“Shut up.”

Steve groans, he had been knocked unconscious during their fight, the stealth mission had failed due to A.I.M developing new technology that had spotted them, and even stopped Quicksilver’s speed, the three of them had been over confident and cocky and so once Quicksilver was down it wasn’t long before Captain America and Hawkeye were down too. Pietro had recovered quicker than the other two but unfortunately he found himself with a mutant suppressor collar and tied up in ropes, upside down over the bubbling concoction. When Clint finally stirred Pietro was sure to let him have it. Clint rolls his eyes at Pietro’s bitching, before trying to swing himself loose but that didn’t work, the three of them were moving back and forth.

“How exactly was THAT supposed to help us besides making us want to throw up?”

“At least I am trying something!”

They both stewed in silence for another half hour, then the doors of the room swished open and M.O.D.O.K. floats in he made some grand speech about how he would soon have their DNA harvested and used for science and _blah blah blah_ , honestly Pietro tuned him out like 30 seconds into the monologue, but joined in with Clint when the archer began to hurl insults at M.O.D.O.K. After which the Super Villain left them to their fate as the ropes slowly lowered into the vat.

“Now I’m going to miss Luna’s birthday anyways, I should have just stayed home.” Pietro says bitterly.

“Hey man… I’m sorry.”

Pietro sighs, “It’s not your fault, I was too arrogant and rushed right into the trap.”

“Yeah but it sucks you don’t get to spend time with Luna, I know how much she means to you.”

“It’s difficult and I wish there was a way to make it up to her, but I guess that doesn’t matter now.”

“Don’t lose hope Quicksilver,” Steve’s voice said from behind him, “We aren’t dead yet and even then that won’t stop us from getting you to Luna’s birthday party.”

Pietro and Clint were shocked to find Steve awake and already working on getting his ropes loose, they had tried everything to get free before but no amount of twisting worked, however Steve had a small army knife he had hidden in one of his gloves. On his orders the group began to swing themselves from side to side and then Steve cut himself free, hurling himself away from the vat to land solidly on the floor, he races over to the control panel to stop the rope from descending, and maneuvers them free just in time for a group of A.I.M scientists equipped with weapons showed up, the trio grinned at each other and were more than happy to spend the next several minutes getting their frustrations out on the enemy, Pietro tore through them before they even knew what hit them. They managed to find the transporter and soon they were on the Sha'ir home world. Steve and Clint hung back, bruised and bloody from their fight as Pietro joined the party, kneeling down as Luna ran into his arms, he swung her around in a big hug and their smiles lit up the room. Pietro pulled out her gift from his pocket, a small jeweled bracelet, and she squealed in excitement.

“You both look like you went ten rounds with Gorgon.” Medusa says as she slides up next to them watching as Crystal tried not to seem too upset at Pietro’s entrance though it was clear she didn’t want anything to do with him. She kept civil enough for her daughter. Medusa hands the men drinks with her hair, the long tresses undulating and moving constantly as one of them holds her own flute of champagne, she sipped from her drink. Clint downs his glass as Steve replies, “We would have fought him too, if it meant getting Pietro here in time for cake.”

Medusa smiles, “You’re both good friends.”

“Pietro is lucky to have us,” Clint says in a happy tone.

“Yes, he is.” Medusa agrees.

They watch as Pietro helps Luna blow out her candles, as Luna is swarmed with birthday wishes Pietro nods gratefully to his friends who raise up their glasses to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
